


Recieve Without Conceit

by Arse1933



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arse1933/pseuds/Arse1933
Summary: YOU MEET GIL IN BABYLONIA AND PROMPTLY TRY TO GET DOWN





	Recieve Without Conceit

You looked the king up and down, drinking his supple form with your eyes, imbibing your mind with his fluid, and said,  
  
"Damn! You look like the type of guy to get his money's worth at an All-you-can-eat buffet!"   
  
"Senpai!" Mash yelled at you, but you didn't care. Your kohai is always trying to cockblock you. So this isn't anything new, just another expected obstacle. The king reddened, he is unsure how to respond, and it shows. He babbled nonsense for a minute, before stopping and composing himself.  
  
"So, mongrel?" He's as flustered as ever, even as he insults you. "You look like the type of person who wouldn't be able to handle this." He ran his hands across himself, but he was noticeably nervous and insecure. Like he was prematurely rejecting you so you won't be able to reject him. You pitied him.  
  
"I know my way around a thick bitch," you said, nonchalant. Gilgamesh is so enraged he threw his IPad at you. His arm softly jiggled with the movement; it was padded with both fat and muscle, but it is still so twinkish, so frail. His entire body is like that, soft like pork boiled to perfection, and you couldn't wait to dig in. Your mouth watered at the thought of suckling the teat of this fine animal before you.  
  
"Siduri, get this mongrel out of my sight this instant!" The king yowled.  
  
"Siduri...?" The king asked. Siduri was nowhere to be found. "Damn woman..." She must have gotten so disgusted at your indecency, she left.   
  
  
"Break that ass, senpai!" Mash yelled at you from behind Merlin as he tried to shove her out the room in basically a headlock. He moved his arms to motion her to the door.  
  
Oh yeah. That's right. Mash only cares when they are women. She wholeheartedly supports and encourages you and your pursuit of ikemen. Oh, Mash. What a strange girl.  
  
You were nowhere near done waxing poetry about your king's (he's yours now) fat ass. First of all, dammmmmmnnnbbbbbb. That bitch had no business being that tight, like a tiger. It looked like he was smuggling BOWLING BALLS in his rear end. He was so fat and thick you could stick your head in there and not surface for days. He was everything you wanted in a woman, on a man. You wanted to take a riding crop and go to town on that ass, literally, because he was so fat it was like cattle.  
  
"Come, come, Mash. Let's go home. I have some rice crisps on the counter, and they should be cold by now." Merlin said, but Mash move her head in the opening his arms created, and used it to shout an extended,  
  
"Breeeeeeaaaaaak iiiiiiiit!" You were glad your servant was so supportive of you and your quest for ass.  
  
\----  
  
"Mash," said Merlin sternly behind the wheel of his hot rod, "Mash, I'm not mad, okay? I understand you want to help Master," at this point he was going dangerously above the speed limit, "but did you have to tell them to break my ex boyfriend's ass!?"  
  
"What was I supposed to do, not wish them luck?" Mash stared outside the window at the lights passing by. Merlin was quiet. Finally, after a short interlude, he resumed his court jester antics.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I stopped by a brothel on our way?"  
  
"Yes!" screamed Mash. Her shield materialized, but due to how small Merlin's car was, the butt of the shield hit him directly in the face.  
  
"Ow! You ruined my beautiful face, Mash! YOU RUINED ME!!!" Merlin was now wildly swerving in and out of traffic.  
  
\-------  
  
"So, king," you were delicately feeding him chocolates, "how was your day?" you asked seductively, "was it... erotic?"  
  
"Yes, yes, quite, mongrel." Was his response. At this point he wasn't even paying attention to you. He was just eating chocolates. You popped one in your mouth. "What do you think you're doing, mongrel?" he asked, "those chocolates belong in MY tummy, not in your genetically inferior, cur mouth!"  
  
"Relax," you said while chewing on the chocolate, "here, I'll share." You lean up to his face, and kiss him.  
  
"Ho ho ho! I see. Not only are you stupid, you're impudent also!" you felt kinda insulted, "no matter! I'll let you live this time, mongrel! Feed me like that again!"   
You didn't just break that fat ass, you SLAYED it.  
  
\------  
Merlin makes some good rice crispies.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT BUT ITS FINALLY HERE CASGILXREADER I LIKE HIM BECAUSE HES FAT SO HES LESS GILGAMESHY THAN GILGAMESH BECAUSE GIL IS HANGRY ALL THE TIM3 POOR MAN I HAVE THE IDEA FOR A MERLIN X READER BUT PUTTING IT INTO WORDS IS SUPRISINGLY HARD ILL DO IT EVENTUALLY I HOPE


End file.
